First Episode Thoughts
by sugarspiceandsin
Summary: Just to appease some followers, I said I'd give my thoughts on an episode of my choice. Only read if you want to, it's not going to be anything too special, not gunna lie. Features some Uther hate and Merthur love.


_**I just thought I'd do one of those posts where I just give my thoughts on an episode of whatever because I wanted to and because I've been asked to quite frequently actually. I chose the first episode ever of Merlin, because it will always be my favourite. I know the whole thing is rather pointless, but what the hell. Enjoy!**_

Why do they make it look like Merlin is going on a trip to the beach with a picnic? He's going to find his destiny god dammit!

I saw you check out that guy on the horse Merlin, I saw you.

Hot damn, look at those cheekbones.

Duhhh duhhhh duh duh duh duh duuuuuhhhhh!

I liked the beanie hats. Those peasants sure are fashion conscious!

Thomas James Collins, you in some serious shit dude.

Oh, this is awkward... Merlin, please don't end up like Thomas. You have another 4 seasons yet!

Uther Pendragon likes to blow his own horn a bit doesn't he? Just shut up and execute the guy.

Oh my God, he's still talking.

Oh good, some crazy bitch has interrupted his ego boost.

SORCERY!

The guards don't seem too bothered that a woman just flaked away in front of them. No wonder there are so many break ins within the castle.

Creepy rabbit mask you got there Gaius.

Only now after you've established that this stranger that just saved your life and claims to be born with magic, you ask who he is?! Gaius, shit like that gonna get you killed one day.

Maybe I should get Gaius' hairstyle, I reckon it might come back into fashion soon.

Oh Morgana, you so sassy girl! You tell Uther how it is!

How right you are Morgana! One day you will become one of those enemies and I will go off your character somewhat cause you try to hurt poor Merlin and Arthur.

Lady Helen, you are far too jumpy! Though, unfortunately, it is completely justified, as you will find out.

A tent made of silks doesn't seem very practical I must say.

That old lady getting her face on!

Merlin. Merlin. I'm your conscience Merlin. I'm just joking with you Merlin, I'm the slash dragon.

Gaius must have access to hair straighteners somewhere in that lab of his.

'Merlin, magic will get you killed.' It should be Gaius' catchphrase really.

Aaaaaaand, of course he drinks it all at once.

FINALLY SOME ARTHUR ACTION.

What is it with Camelot women watching shit from out of windows?

Yes Merlin, you tell him what an arse he is!

I'm pretty sure Arthur doesn't need to be that close to Merlin to have him in an arm lock...

I'm totally in love with the little hair flip Merlin's hair does when Arthur takes him to his knees.

Fake Lady Helen (FLH) has entered the building!

I can see some chest hair lurking Merlin!

So begins Merlin's long lasting relationship with the stocks.

Oh and Gwen of course.

He might not look like a rough, tough, save the world kind of man Gwen, but heck, he really is.

Don't worry Gaius, Merlin frees the slash dragon in a short while.

Merlin! FLH is coming back Merlin! MERLIN!

Merlin's spidey-senses are tingling..

Oh Arthur, you so funny. SEXUAL TENSION EVERYWHERE. SEXUAL TENSION FIGHT! SEXUAL TENSION BRAGGING. JUST UNFGH. SEXUAL TENSION PIGTAIL PULLING.

MERLIN YOU WILL NEVER BE A NOBODY. DON'T SAY THAT.

The only time we ever see Merlin shirtless... just gonna pause for a moment.

Could FLH BE any more obvious.

Try and make it to the slash dragon without breaking anything Merlin.

Instead of worrying that the dice stop and shoot away from them, the guards just carry on following.

WOOOOOOO! SLASH DRAGON!

Me thinks the lady doth protest too much. Just admit it Merlin, you lurve Arthur.

Yes, she is pretty, but she's not for you Merlin. Just pretend to be Gwen and LEAVE.

Oh FLH that was mean, she was a sweet girl.

MORGANA. LOOKING SMOKIN' GURL.

Gwen, you DO marry Arthur.

Shouldn't Uther be wearing red rather than blue?

Considering everyone's already falling asleep and you're not Merlin, I think you're good.

But, the hands are a good precaution.

Ew cobwebs.

Yes Merlin, she is after Arthur!

If that didn't kill her then I don't know what will.

Ewwww, Morgana's cobweb is attached right to her face.

WAKEY WAKEY SLEEPY HEADS.

You mean she isn't dead?!

KEEPING ON YOUR TOES MERLIN! ATTA BOY!

Now she's definitely dead.

Don't state the obvious will you Uther.

THEIR FACES. THEIR FUCKING FACES. YOU'LL LOVE IT IN THE END BOYS, DAMN WELL TRUST ME.

Always listen to the slash dragon Merlin, he's always right!

Nice book dude.

'Your destiny's calling.' NO, YOUR FUTURE LOVER IS CALIING MERLIN.


End file.
